marvelfilmsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Robert Downey Jr.
Robert John Elias Downey Jr. (ur. 4 kwietnia 1965 roku w Greenwich Village, w Nowym Jorku, w stanie Nowego Jorku) – amerykański aktor filmowy i telewizyjny. Życiorys Ma żydowskie, niemieckie, szkockie i irlandzkie korzenie. Jest młodszym dzieckiem i jedynym synem awangardowego reżysera filmowego i aktora Roberta Downeya Seniora oraz tancerki i piosenkarki Elsie Ford. Ma starszą siostrę Allyson Lee (ur. 1963). Wychowany w rodzinie artystów już jako dziecko poznał pracę na planie filmowym. Mając 5 lat stawiał pierwsze kroki przed kamerą w filmie fantasy swojego ojca Funt (Pound, 1970) jako zarozumialec i dwa lata później w komediowym westernie Pałac Greasera (Greaser's Palace, 1972). W 1975 roku uczęszczał do Perry House School w Chelsea i uczył się klasycznego baletu w Londynie. Jako nastolatek zaczął komponować, a jego pasją stała się gra na fortepianie. W 1982 roku przerwał naukę w Santa Monica High School w Santa Monica, powrócił do Nowym Jorku, gdzie w wieku dwudziestu lat rozbawiał publiczność wcielając się w rozmaite role w programie NBC Saturday Night Live (1985-'86). Na dużym ekranie zaczynał od ról młodych buntowników i wesołych nastolatków; jako kobieciarz zadurzony w nieczułej na jego wdzięk córce szefa miejscowej mafii w komedii romantycznej Podrywacz artysta (The Pick-up Artist, 1987) czy w roli bogatego chłopaka uzależnionego od narkotyków w dramacie Mniej niż zero (Less Than Zero, 1987). Największym sukcesem okazała się sugestywna kreacja Charlie'ego Chaplina, człowieka ze wszystkimi słabostkami i dziwactwami w dramacie biograficznym Richarda Attenborough Chaplin (1992), za którą przyznano mu nominację do Oscara. Specjalnością stały się romantyczne role komediowe, które gra w sposób brawurowy ze swadą i autoironią. Za rolę biznesmena w komedii fantasy Serce i dusze (Heart and Souls, 1993) odebrał nagrodę Saturna. Postać adwokata Larry'ego Paula w serialu Fox Ally McBeal (2000-2001) została uhonorowana nagrodą Złotego Globu i nominacją do nagrody Emmy. W 2001 roku wystąpił w teledysku Eltona Johna do piosenki I Want Love. 23 listopada 2004 roku wydał pierwszy solowy album The Futurist (wyd. Sony Classical) – wokalista, kompozytor i autor tekstów. Ta płyta była najlepiej sprzedającym się debiutem w Stanach w owym roku. Na płycie znalazł się cover piosenki Smile, który w oryginale wykonywał Charlie Chaplin. W serialu Ally McBeal wykonał piosenki: River z repertuaru Joni Mitchell, Chances Are w duecie z Vondą Shepard, Every Breath You Take w duecie ze Stingiem. A na płycie For Once in My Life ze ścieżką dźwiękową do serialu wykonał własną kompozycję Snakes. Życie prywatne W latach 1984-1991 spotykał się z Sarah Jessicą Parker. Był żonaty z Deborah Falconer (od 29 maja 1992 do 26 kwietnia 2004), z którą ma syna Indio (ur. 7 września 1993). 26 sierpnia 2005 roku poślubił Susan Levin. W latach 90. miał problemy z alkoholem, depresją maniakalną i narkotykami (heroiną, kokainą, marihuaną). Filmografia ; Filmy fabularne * 2010: Iron Man 2 jako Tony Stark / Iron Man * 2009: Sherlock Holmes jako Sherlock Holmes * 2009: Solista (The Soloist) jako Steve Lope * 2008: Jaja w tropikach jako Kirk Lazarus * 2008: The Incredible Hulk Tony Stark (niewymieniony w czołówce) * 2008: Iron Man jako Tony Stark / Iron Man * 2007: Lucky you – Pokerowy blef (Lucky You) jako Telefoniczny Jack * 2007: Charlie Bartlett jako Dyrektor Nathan Gardner * 2007: Zodiak (Zodiac) jako Paul Avery * 2006: Futro: portret wyobrażony Diane Arbus (An Fur: Imaginary Portrait of Diane Arbus) jako Lionel Sweeney * 2006: Wszyscy twoi święci (A Guide to Recognizing Your Saints) jako Dito * 2006: Na psa urok (The Shaggy Dog) jako Marcus Kozak * 2006: Przez ciemne zwierciadło (A Scanner Darkly) jako James Barris * 2005: Szósty mecz (Game 6) jako Steven Schwimmer * 2005: Kiss Kiss Bang Bang jako Harry Lockhart * 2005: Good Night and Good Luck jako Joe Wershba * 2004: Eros jako Nick Penrose (część Equilibrium) * 2003: Gothika jako Pete Graham * 2003: Śpiewający detektyw (The Singing Detective) jako Dan Dark * 2003: Nie ważne (Whatever We Do) jako Bobby * 2002: Lethargy jako Terapeuta zwierząt * 2000: Auto Motives jako Rob * 2000: Cudowni chłopcy (Wonder Boys) jako Terry Crabtree * 1999: Przyjaciele i kochankowie (Friends & Lovers) jako Hans * 1999: Czarne i białe (Black and White) jako Terry Donager * 1999: W moich snach (In Dreams) jako Vivian Thompson * 1999: Wielka heca Bowfingera (Bowfinger) jako Jerry Renfro * 1998: Wydział pościgowy (U.S. Marshals) jako John Royce * 1998: Fałszywa ofiara (The Gingerbread man) jako Clyde Pell * 1997: Niebezpieczna strefa (Danger Zone) jako Jim * 1997: Dwie dziewczyny i chłopak (Two Girls and a Guy) jako Blake Allen * 1997: Hugo Pool jako Franz Mazur * 1997: Ta jedna noc (One Night Stand) jako Charlie * 1995: Ryszard III (Richard III) jako Rivers * 1995: Czas przemian (Restoration) jako Robert Merivel * 1995: Wakacje w domu (Home for the Holidays) jako Tommy Larson * 1994: Tylko ty (Only You) jako Peter Wright * 1994: Urodzeni mordercy (Natural Born Killers) jako Wayne Gale * 1994: Szalone kłopoty (Hail Caesar) jako Jerry * 1993: Na skróty (Short Cuts) jako Bill Bush * 1993: Serce i dusze (Heart and Souls) jako Thomas Reilly * 1992: Chaplin jako Charlie Chaplin * 1991: Za dużo słońca (Too Much Sun) jako Reed Richmond * 1991: Babka z zakalcem (Soapdish) jako David Barnes * 1990: Air America jako Billy Covington * 1989: Który jest adekwatny (That's Adequate) jako Albert Einstein * 1989: Wszystko jest możliwe (Chances Are) jako Alex Finch * 1989: Samotny w obliczu prawa (True Believer) jako Roger Baron * 1988: Rok 1969 (1969) jako Ralph * 1988: Bądź dobry Johnny (Johnny Be Good) jako Leo Wiggins * 1988: Wynajęte usta (Rented Lips) jako Wolf Dangler * 1987: Droga Ameryko: Listy domowe dla Wietnamu (Dear America: Letters Home from Vietnam) jako narrator * 1987: Podrywacz artysta (The Pick-up Artist) jako Jack Jericho * 1987: Mniej niż zero (Less Than Zero) jako Julian Wells * 1986: Ameryka (America) jako Paulie Hackley * 1986: Powrót do szkoły (Back to School) jako Derek Lutz * 1985: Dziewczyna z komputera (Weird Science) jako Ian * 1985: Gang Tuff (Tuff Turf) jako Jimmy Parker * 1985: Deadwait * 1984: Pierwsze urodziny (Firstborn) jako Lee * 1983: Baby, to jesteś ty (Baby, It's You) jako Stewart * 1980: Wojskowa Akademia Imprezowa (Up the Academy, niewymieniony w czołówce) * 1972: Pałac Greasera (Greaser's Palace, niewymieniony w czołówce) * 1970: Funt (Pound) jako Puppy ; Seriale telewizyjne * 2005: Głowa rodziny (Family Guy) jako Patrick Pewterschmidt * 2000-2002: Ally McBeal jako Larry Paul * 1985-86: Saturday Night Live * 1985: Mussolini: Historia nieznana (Mussolini : The Untold Story) jako Bruno Mussolini, syn Benito Mussoliniego ; Scenarzysta * 1993: The Last Party Linki zewnętrzne * *